This supplemental grant application proposes to add four projects to our MBS Program (RR-08005-07): In project 1, "The Conformation of Yeast Invertase Glycoprotein"; In project 2, "Schistosoma mansoni"; In project 3, "The Effect of Electric Fields on Brain Lipid Films"; In project 4, "Effects of Certain Environmental Trace Metals in Experimental Infections in Animals".